


The Next Generation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Far Future Fic, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Three Weeks after the disaster at the training camp Talz B'nar grand master of the Jedi Order is pleased to discover something that makes him hopeful about the next generation of Jedi
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Next Generation

He walked through the gardens of Ossus on his way to inform Valin Kienaan the council member in charge of assigning the first apprentices to the newly minted Knights that he’d received and approved of his choices for the first padawans for the next batch of Knights to take the trials. It had been decades since he’d contradicted his human friend’s choice but his fellow council member still asked his approval. “Excuse me Master B’nar,” the young Chironian Padawan Errol said sounding out of breath after nearly running into him. He stepped aside and watched the Centauriform padawan racing off when he felt a stirring in the force that made him turn and follow after him.

“Wait Padawan Errol why are you in such a hurray?” He asked and saw the Padawan slow down clearly nervous. He knew that most of the younger students thought as a Neti he was slower than the average sentient but he could have more than kept up with the horse legged padawan.

“Master Lasek sent me to find his son and tell him that his Aunts and Uncles have stopped by on their way back to Zeltros to let him meet his new cousins and one new Uncle.” The Padawan said. “But he’s not in any of his normal places and Mak said he was in the blue fountain gardens with Tej Elsin.” He found that a bit shocking he wasn’t away that Kale or Mak knew the young Mashi Horansi padawan to be.

“I will go there with you feel free to speed up.” He said increasing his own speed. He knew it shouldn’t surprise him Mak Reyale was the only other Horansi among the Jedi so it should have been likely that Tej would be familiar with him but he had never heard of him spending anytime with Mak and certainly not with Kale Lasek. As he followed along with the confused looking Errol he thought about what he knew of Kale Lasek. He was very familiar with the boy’s adoptive mother as she helped with training the younglings but he was not as familiar with the boy. He knew that he tended to attract strays as his mother said first becoming fast friends with Mak Reyale when the young Treka Horansi joined the Jedi after being freed from slavers and then along with Mak embracing the troubled Swa Lu. He allowed himself a moment of sadness at her passing and a moment of joy at how she had died a true Jedi and transformed into the force. He was proud of how all the survivors of that training camp had done sense then.

He also recalled Kale had attracted yet another stray the former Imperial Apprentice Rath Sho whom they’d had to send to the Paladins for his own safety. They arrived and he over heard what was clearly the Horansi language being spoken back and fourth. He paused briefly and realized Kale was teaching the young Padawan how to speak his own language. He wondered how the Jedi had missed that the padawan did not know his own language. He felt foolish as he recalled how the padawan had come to them delivered by Kasa Horansi guards as an infant with a note saying his parents had seen a vision of him as a jedi so he was to be given to them.

He watched as Errol interrupted them and passed on the message. He couldn’t help but smile as Kale turned back and asked Tej if he wanted to come with him and keep practicing on the way. “I will practice with him.” He said speaking up. He saw them both start not aware of his presence but Kale recovered quickly and bowing took his leave. “Tell me Tej how did you come to be learning your language from Kale Lasek?”

“I over heard him talking with the only other Horansi here on Ossus and asked if he’d teach me.” Tej said sounding nervous as he bowed his glossy black coated feline head. “I didn’t want to admit to anyone that I didn’t even know my people’s language and I’ll be a padawan soon what if I met other Horansi in the galaxy.” He was bothered by the fact the Jedi had never caught on. “He’s been teaching me in his spare time and when he can’t Mak Reyale fills in.”

He sat with the boy then and helped him practice for a while impressed with the progress the boy had made in just a few days. The force assisted with learning but it still took a good teacher to help someone learn an alien language. “That is enough for now Tej go to your other classes and tell Kale next time you see him that he is a good teacher.” The padawan nodded and headed away. He pulled out the datapad with Valin’s choices and looked to see who Kale was to train once he passed his trials. He recognized the Omwatti boy that had been chosen he was a good fit for most beginners but he only hesitated a moment before changing him for Tej. He wasn’t sure why but he felt it was the right thing to do.

He made his way back to Valin’s rooms and found his former student now fellow council member looked agitated. “Appologies my friend something unexpected came up,” he said bowing his head and Valin quickly accepted his appology. “I approve of all of your choices except for one I have decided that Kale Lasek will have Tej Elsin as a padawan when he completes his trials.”

He could tell Valin was shocked by that and so he wasn’t surprised when his friend asked, “If I may master B’nar why have you made that switch?” He thought for a moment of how to explain to Valin when it came to him.

“Tell me Valin did you know that Tej has never been taught the Horansi language,” He saw Valin looked shocked and immediately check the records. “I am disappointed in that over sight even though I understand how it happened.” He could tell Valin was even more annoyed than he was over it. “For the last few weeks Kale Lasek and Mak Reyale have been teaching the boy after he asked Kale.” He could tell that Valin was still confused. “My friend think of what they have been through the training camp, their friend dying and in Kale’s case his lover of a few weeks being sent away.” He saw Valin frown as his friend preferred to avoid attachments. “And yet even with the trials coming up they are still in their spare time teaching a boy his language something we have failed to do I believe that speaks well for the next generation of Jedi.”

“I can understand that but perhaps Mak Reyale would make a better choice for the boy’s master,” Valin said calmly. “He is also a Horansi after all and it might help the boy fit in better with a master of his own species.” He knew Valin was simply offering another option but he wasn’t thinking it threw.

“Normally yes but the Horansi are so governed by caste that it might cause problems if Mak was his teacher and they ended up running into other Horansi.” He believed Mak Reyale could deal with it but he didn’t want a young Padawan having to watch his master be treated like an inferior while he was lauded as a mystic.

“I had forgotten that,” Valin said. “Very well Master B’nar if Kale Lasek passes the trials Tej will be his apprentice.” He felt a certainty in the force that all of the survivors from that camp would pass their trails and that they and the next generation they trained would be important.

The End.


End file.
